


Paths Cross in the Woods

by Emma_writes_things



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Lives, F/M, Fix-It, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Graphic descriptions of Intimacy, M/M, Murder, Rey & Rose Tico Are Best Friends, Soft Ben Solo, Sort Of, That's Not How The Force Works, Time Travel, Vision Quest, actual character growth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_writes_things/pseuds/Emma_writes_things
Summary: She feels older when she wakes, exhausted and terrified it was all real.His hand in hers calms her.The Vision they shared?It will Not come to pass.Ben Solo will live.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn/Rose Tico, Rey & Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54
Collections: All Time Travel All the time





	1. Awakening

Sounds come back first, the low hum of a ship in lightspeed. She breathes, her chest expanding and filling with recirculated air. Lungs collapse as she breathes out and opens her eyes.

The walls of the falcon are the same muted yellow-beige, her bunk has the same black tape covering the light switch-it’s always on now, never dark. But it feels _different_.

She hears him breathe behind her, his back rests against hers before he straightens and shifts on the narrow bunk.

“Yes.” She answers to the unasked question, her hand seeking him to intertwine his bare fingers with hers.

They hold tight, if she glanced down, she would see white knuckles on both their hands-scarred and sunburnt as they are. He sighs, releasing her hand and turning so his arms envelop her from behind.

“I won’t,” he whispers by her ear

Fear grips her for a moment, terror freezing her veins as she watches his body fade. It was too _real_ to be ignored. She won’t let that happen. Her nails dig into his forearm-his coat is in the way-frantic she pulls his sleeve until he leans back to remove it- _there_ -his bare arms are across her now and she grasps them in shaking hands.

He presses her closer to him, drawing deep breaths that force her body to move with his.

In

Out

Here

Now

They sit for hours, days, years until all they know is each breath from the other. Eventually, he pulls back and she turns to look at him-anything to get that haunting vision out of her eyes.

His eyes are warm, a soft smile on his lips as he lifts a hand to brush her cheek. Those same lips-warm and soft and _perfect_ \- are right there. The scar is still there, how was that changed in the vision? It didn’t matter Ben and Kylo were here. She could see it, could feel it. The sadness of Ben Solo knowing his mother dies soon. The anger in Kylo Ren as being betrayed yet again by the force. But also, the happiness, that brief moment of pure joy as they kissed before-no don’t think of it.

Her breath shudders as tears slip from her eyes. She watches him blink and frown, the hand on her cheek moving to brush the tears away.

“Rey, we can change it.” She sobs, nodding as they move -he pulled, she leaned- until there was no space between them. His chest is shaking as he holds her, kissing her forehead as she wets his sweater. She takes a breath and lifts her head.

This is Ben, her Ben. Softly smiling at her, love in his eyes as he watches her. He loves her-loved her?-loves her as she does him. Does he know?

She rubs her eyes and takes his face in her hands. “Be with me.” _I love you._

His smile is blinding, eyes crinkle as his cheeks dimple-oh that dimple- and he leans his forehead against her own.

“I’m with you.” _I love you._

She laughs, a quiet sound as she tilts her head towards his, lips barely apart from his own. When he kisses her-this is the first time really-everything is right.

They are balanced, a diad in the force. Light and dark each.

Her lips move against him as she shifts, he is closer and not close enough as her hands' thread through his hair. His hands are at her waist, gripping the folds of her shirt as he bites her bottom lip, soothing it with his tongue.

When they pull back, staring at each other, she counts her heartbeats-

One

Two

Three

He fell here

Five

She followed

Seven

Eight

Nine

He was gone

Ten

He is here

“I love you. We will, we must, do everything to prevent this from happening.” She grips his sweater tight; did he see her sleeping in it for months before Tatooine? “I won’t let you die.”

“If the force will it, it will happen Rey.”

She shakes her head. “No, we know what he wants. We know what the next year will bring. You and I, we can defeat him.”

“How? You died, Rey, you died destroying him. I can’t lose you again. I won’t survive it.” His eyes are filling with tears now, his breath is shuddering as he yanks her close to him. “I won’t survive it.”

She strokes his back, a hand in his hair as he breaks against her.

That is how Leia finds them, the door opens swiftly and Rey stares at the woman.

Her face is slack, jaw tight as she looks at the scene in front of her. Her son, oh her baby boy, twined around Rey as he trembles and cries. Rey stares at her, the hand in his hair moving down to tap against his leg. Leia can’t hear the whispered words but the action is enough.

Ben straightens, his back to his mother who continues to stare as she steps into the room. His back tenses as the door closed behind her. There is silence in the room, until Leia sighs and lowers herself into the uncomfortable chair in the corner. “Well, is there an explanation for this?”

Rey glances at Ben, eyes darting across his face until he nods. “We share a force bond.”

“So you have said, and so I see.”

“We saw a vision. The future. But we need to change it.”

“Visions aren’t always true. They show what can happen, Vader saw his wife die and she did. He's working to change that made it happen.”

Rey nodded, “We shared this one. I felt every moment like I was in a dream and Ben was there with me. We saw the darkness rise again, and we saw it defeated. We saw the cost, and refuse to let that happen.”

Leia frowned, fingers laced beneath the hanging sleeves of her coat as she took the two in. “Not two weeks ago, you destroyed Snoke and now you mean to tell me there is more danger we need to deal with?”

Rey blinked. “I didn’t kill Snoke.” She glanced at Ben who sighed.

“I killed Snoke.”

Leia's heart fluttered in her chest at hearing her son speak for the first time in far too long. It took a few seconds for her to comprehend what she just heard. “You killed him? Your master and Supreme Leader?”

“He was no true master, just a puppet being controlled by some very long strings. I killed him because what he was asking of me was impossible to do.”

“More impossible then killing your father?”

Ben whipped his head around to glare at her, and she saw his face for just a second before he vanished. Rey let out a grunt as she dropped onto the mattress now that Ben's legs were gone.

“He’s angry with me.”

Rey rolled her eyes, “Of course he is. If you had just waited to listen to what we had to say, you would know that it ripped a hole in his heart to do that. You would know that your son has been haunted by it and didn’t recover from it before he died!”

Leia stood. “He died?”

Rey clenched her jaw and closed her eyes. “He died saving me, giving his life force to me. You trained me, showed me all you knew. I used it to try and defeat him, but it was too much. Ben saved me, and then I watched as he vanished into nothing. I cried for weeks, I slept in his sweater for months, I mourned your son Leia.”

She opened her eyes to see that Leia is sombre, staring down at her feet as Rey stands. “I know what will not happen. I will not let him die; I will not let him down. He redeemed himself once, and he will do it again. I am going to him, and I’m taking a ship,” she steps closer to her, “and no one will stop me.”

Rey brushes past her and is out the door before Leia can look up. She is as far from people as she can be on the falcon before she feels him again, his sadness and anger and resentment rolling around into one indescribable feeling. She stops, breathing to calm herself before she feels him again. “I’m coming to you. We need to plan.”

“Rey, you need to calm down.”

“No!” she spins “You died! I was alone! Again! I refuse to let that happen again. I refuse. I’m coming to you, where are you?”

He sighed, running a hand through his hair and looking around before he turned back to face her. “I'm on Naboo. There's a small cottage, a day from the capital, high in the mountains. I'll relay the coordinates to you. It should take me a day or two to get there and prepare.” he stepped to her, and she could see behind him polished durasteel walls and shiny flooring. “Rey, promise me you'll be there? We can work everything out and then tell those we need-those we trust.”

“Right now, all I trust is you. Is us.”

Ben's smile lights up his face, and she smiles to match him. Leaning forward and rising on her toes she kisses him again, gentle and light, her eyes closed as they simply exist for one brief moment. His hands are on her waist and cheek again as she rolls back to her heels. “Promise me you won't do anything rash?”

She turns her head and kisses his palm. “Nothing stupid, once we land, I'll take a ship. We will figure the rest out Ben, we won't let him win-not at that cost.”

Nodding he fades from view till all she sees is the same beige yellow walls of the falcon in front of her. Closing her eyes she breathes, focusing on the force. On the currents of life directly around her, people playing cards, Chewie and Poe in the cockpit, Finn reading to Rose as she recovers. If she stretches, reaches past the ship to the planets around her she feels the bloom of life like a starburst behind her eyes. With a deep breath, he is there with her, mind content as he plans how to leave so soon after becoming Supreme Leader, how to leave his knights and other generals in charge until he returns.

Opening her eyes she feels settled, calm in the force where before she was always pulled in every direction. This, this path is the right path. She will go to him, meet him face to face once again and they will work to rid the galaxy of Palpatine once and for all.


	2. Breathtaking

Finn decided that these two weeks could probably have gone better.

Admittedly, breaking free of the shackles of slavery as a stormtrooper was a pretty good start to it but; the flying, the crashing, the running, the fighting, the slicing, the bacta suit, more running, more fighting, more slicing and some stabbing and now this?

Insomnia. 

Great. 

The chronometer showed he had been trying to sleep for four hours now, which was two hours more than yesterday. He was exhausted; by all rights, he should be fast asleep beside Rose as she healed. Rolling over in his bunk he saw Rose, thankfully asleep, a curl over her mouth that fluttered with each breath. He focused on that, watching it rise and fall.

Rise

Fall

Rise

Fall

Despite being calming, it would take him hours still to fall asleep so resigned he shuffled out of his bunk and was out in the hall as quiet as he could be. The falcon had landed on Kashyyyk a few hours before, and most had left the cramped space to spread out in the damp jungle. He had stayed on the falcon until now and decided that this was the time to leave it. 

He was almost at the door when a  _feeling_ made him turn around. Rey stood behind him, a small smile on her face and a pack in her hands. She walked towards him, “Come down with me? Chewie’s family wants to meet us before I leave.”

“Leave? Where are you going?” they were beside each other and walked together down the hall to the open landing ramp. 

“I’m going to Naboo, I have a contact I need to meet.”

He huffed then coughed as the damp air entered his lungs. “Contact?”

Her face softened as she looked down and to the side, “A friend. Leia knows I’m leaving, I just need Chewie to get me a ship and then I’ll be going. I’ll be gone a week, maybe more. Probably more, it’s hard to explain what happened. But I know what I need to do. Besides, you have Rose and Poe to look after; speaking of Rose, make sure she gets a proper scan of her hands okay? You never know after a crash like that what lasting damage can come up later. Oh, you need to train,” she stops walking, looking over his shoulder at something behind him. He turns and scans the dark trees, but nothing is there. 

“Right, train, train for what exactly?”

“Not for what, with what.” She blinks and focuses on him again, blinding smile on her face. “When I come back, you and I will train together okay? For now, let’s go find Chewie!” she makes to move forwards but he grabs her arm, pulling her back to his side. 

“Train for what? Rey this makes no sense! You make no sense, I’m worried about you.” He looks down at his hand on her arm, the contrast between them. “Tell me what’s going on?”

Rey places her hand on top of his and squeezes his fingers, “Soon Finn. I promise. Everything will be explained soon, okay?”

Sighing he nods, “Okay. You explain everything to me after?”

“Everything, I promise.”

Finn smiles, releasing her arm to step ahead of her. “Come one then, we don’t want to make Chewie wait.”

When she leaves a few hours later in an ancient A-wing, his heart is heavy and his mind is sluggish. He clears his throat as he enters the compartment, Rose smiling as he comes to sit beside her. 

“did you sleep at all?”

shaking his head, he crawls into the bunk beside her, who continues to hum as she reads from a pad. “No, going to try now. How are your hands?”

She makes a noise and looks down at her hands, stretching and curling the fingers. “Fine, why?”

“Worried.” He yawns and knows he’ll be able to sleep now. “Will you have them looked at again?” He curls around her, careful of her bandages, and closes eyes. 

“First thing when it's actually morning. Go to sleep.” Her hand rests on his shoulders, rubbing small circles on his neck as his breathing slows and he finally sleeps.

The coordinates are entered and she sits in a hyper-lane and tries to nap. It’s still several hours until she reaches Naboo, trying to stay under the radar of their tracking will be hard. So she naps. Or tries to, Ben is there behind her, talking to someone she can’t see about making sure everything is prepared for his departure. They've only had moments alone since the vision. The bond keeps strong between them, a warm feeling deep in her bones that settles whenever they can see and hear each other. 

She can vaguely hear the responses to his questions, mostly she just watches him as he taps on the arm of his chair and glances her way in the lulls between complaints and worries. 

He’s getting impatient; she can see him tensing the longer he sits there and listens to the excuses for why he can’t leave. She glances at the map-still on the right path-before turning her chair around and facing him fully. 

“Can you hear me?”

A subtle nod.

“Can they hear me?”

He tilts his head minutely side to side.

“Good.” She stands and moves behind him. “Do you think they’ll see me if I hold your hand?” 

“I’m not sure I understand what you mean, General when you say you cannot allow me to leave.”

The response is mumbled, but she knows his question was partially meant for her. Slowly she reaches out until her hand is on his shoulder-

She blinks and the long table he sits at appears, turning around she can’t see her ship anymore, and based on the lack of reaction from the men she can now see and hear clearly, they can’t see her. 

Ben is tense under her hand. 

His shoulders are drawn tightly back; he sits painfully straight in his chair as he rebuffs further attempts to dissuade him from leaving. “I will be leaving for Naboo at the scheduled time, my knights will remain in control during my absence.” Rey watches as the six knights’ step forward, the tallest bowing their head towards Ben who nods back to them.  _I’ll explain who they are when we reach Naboo._ “Ushar Ren, you have the title of Master in my absence. Act as I would act, dismissed.” Ben stands before a response can be uttered and walks quickly from the room. 

Rey’s hand slips to the crook of his elbow as she walks with him-she  _knows_ she's still seated in her ship but she can  _feel_ herself walking beside him. “Where are we going?”

“My ship. They already put me behind schedule. I was supposed to be landing in a few minutes. How far out are you?” They turn more corners and walk down a long hallway before coming to a similar elevator they were in together only days ago. 

“I still have several hours, should be enough for you to prepare whatever I know you want to prepare.”

he clears his throat, a blush rising in his cheek as he gently raises his arm until he can grasp her hand without them breaking apart. “I already had the caretaker open the cottage, and buy fresh food for you. No ration while you're there. I also desperately need to bathe, the tub there alone is worth the trip.”

Rey shrugged as she squeezed into the elevator beside him, hand tight in his. “I've never had a bath, or at least not one I can remember. It was too many portions for one unless you worked in the red house but I wasn't at that point yet. Sand worked just fine.”

“You've never?” he looked down at her, eyes scanning her face before he frowned. “When you arrive, the moment you arrive, I am drawing you the deepest, hottest bath you can stand and bathing you.” Colour rose in both their cheeks as the same thought passed between them

_ Naked _

they each turned away, clearing throats and not paying the other attention until the elevator stopped and they left it. The short walk to his TIE was silent, each replaying the last few sentences over and over again. They stopped before the shuttle and Ben cleared his throat again. 

“I don't mean it, I mean eventually I would but...I just want to take care of you. It was a way that... _they_...showed affection.”

_ A memory _

_ Brief but powerful. Han and Leia in a large tiled tub, with a very young Ben between them, carefully rubbing his legs and arms so sore from growing so fast with soft beige soap. They would soap him, poking bubbles to make him laugh before pouring steaming water over him, only to do it all over again. Wrapping him in a soft plush towel, carefully massaging a blue-green cream into his skin before pulling thick clothing onto him and laying him down to rest. _

Rey blinked and she was back in front of Ben, who was staring blankly at the floor. 

“Ben, I'm going to let go now.”

His hand tightened around hers as his head snapped up towards her. “No, please.”

“Ben, you need to get on that ship and find whatever will give me the same feelings I just felt from you. I'd like a bath when I arrive, please.”

He nods, abruptly dropping her hand and dropping her back into her ship, now much close to her destination then she last was. Shifting in her seat, she can still feel that same love and comfort that Ben felt then, still so young and gentle. She could probably nap now, just for a little while, an hour or so until she arrives at Naboo, a bit longer till she made it to the mountain Ben was sending her to. She closed her eyes, still feeling Ben's hand in hers as she fell asleep.

Ben was beyond nervous.

_ Terrified _ now that was the right word for his feelings. He had arrived two hours ago and immediately showered before running around and making sure everything was perfect. The bath had just been drawn, softly scented bubbles were floating on the surface. Plush towels were sitting close by, enough to share or for her to have one for every limb. The same blue-green cream was sitting opened on the counter by the mirrors-he remembered something about the steam helping with the pain reliever in the cream. 

Food had been cut and prepared as he ordered. Hard and soft cheeses, soft rolls of sweet bread, thinly sliced meats from various local and exotic creatures. Water jugs in every room. He made sure that if she needed water, it was there for her. 

A throat cleared behind him and he turned to see her standing there, he didn't see any bags so assumed she was still in the shuttle. “Are you close by? I have everything prepared for when you arrive. ”

Rey grinned before running the few feet to him and jumping into his arms. Ben grabbed her on instinct, hands gripping her thighs near her bum for support. She locked eyes with him and grinned wider at his realization that he wasn't holding a force projection- he was holding  _ her. _

His smile and kiss were not a surprise to her as she responded in kind. He was smiling, grinning from ear to ear which made it hard for her to kiss him. “Ben, I'm trying to kiss you here.”

He laughed, tossing his head back and spinning them around as he shouted, “You're here! You're actually here!” Rey gripped him tightly, laughing as they spun until they collapsed onto the couch. “You're here?”

She kissed his cheek, the scarred one she had somehow healed in the vision, and nodded. “I'm here with you, Ben.”

He kissed her cheek, her ear, her shoulder before leaning back on the soft couch to just watch her. A hand rose to play with her hair, the single bun valiantly hanging on while the rest was free for his fingers to roam through. “I think I like this best.”

“Oh?” Rey raises a hand to her hair, brushing invisible strays back into the bun and feeling the grease and heaviness to her hair. “I got it washed it a few days ago, just after Starkiller. Haven't had time since to find some clean sand.”

“Well, that is what I am here for. Will you join me?” he stands, forcing her to stand beside him as he leads her to the bathroom. He makes sure to watch her face as he opens the door. Watching her jaw drop and awe shine in her eyes is more than enough for him for today. He watches as she runs a careful hand over the counter, the blue-green cream, and rubs a plush towel between her fingers. She pauses as the edge of the rub, looking at the many bars arranged around the lip before turning to Ben, who hadn't moved from the door. 

“Is all this for me?” at Ben's nod she smiles sadly, looking down at her feet. “I can't repay you.”

“No,” he strides forwards, taking her face in his hands and gently lifting her head, “Gifts don't need a repayment. They need to be enjoyed. I can explain everything here if you would prefer to be alone. Or I can stay here and show you how to relax, how to be comfortable.”

she nods, “Stay with me?”

“Of course, now, turn around and take everything off. Leave it in the yellow hamper and it will be picked up by the droids to be cleaned. Into the tub when you're ready.” he moves to the other end of the tub, heart racing at the idea of sharing a bath with Rey, of washing her back her hair, maybe braiding it afterwards? He disrobes quickly, tossing the sweat-stained clothing to where he knows the droid will pick it up before turning around, eyes down, to get into the tub.

The water comes to just below his pectorals, the bubbles softly drift as the water settles around him. He hears her come into the water, a splash and wave that bursts bubbles and sloshes water over him. He opens his eyes to find Rey has no qualms about being naked, standing up in the tub as she lifts each foot to examine it before standing on both and stretching again. 

He looked down at the water, reaching blindly for the purple bar of soap the thrust it up towards her. “Here, this one first, it removes everything.”

“Oh, thanks.” he feels her fingers against his for a brief moment before she pulls the soap from him. 

Force, she was perfect. Those long legs, tight with muscles, her small breasts and...he shook his head. He hadn't wanted to see her-yes okay he did but not before she was ready- and she had been so perfect. He still felt anger and sadness towards her, towards her leaving him to die on Snoke's ship. But he also felt the affection, the admiration, the love for her from the vision. He sighed, leaning his head back on one of the many pillows attached to the lip of the tub. 

“Ben, will you get my back? And can I use this same one for my hair?”

focus ben. Focus.

“No, you need the red one for that. Here, let me get your back and then we can do your hair.” he leaned forward, coming face to face with her as she settled down in the tub. Motioning for her to turn around, he lathered his hands and started with her shoulders. “Now I say the red one but that will depend on your hair, is it dry or frizzy?”

“I don't know,” she shrugs, “It's hair?”

He presses against a knot at her neck and feels her muscles spasm, “When you've had a chance to clean it, how does it feel afterwards?”

“Dry, and brittle?”

He makes an agreeing sound as he lathers more soap into his hands, “Lift your left arm please, thank you. If your hair is dry then we probably need to use the red one with the lilac bar as a conditioner. Right arm please.”

She drops one and lifts the other, “What does a conditioner do?”

“it will bring moisture back into your hair, with good oils that will eventually change your hair and cause it to create more of its own oils. Here,” he scoots back in the water, “lay down and I'll wash it for you.”

She moves, awkwardly holding herself up until Ben lifts his knees and rests her shoulders on them. “so first, wet the hair-” hot water cascades down her scalp “using the shampoo, get a thick lather and gently work it from scalp to tips.” his fingers press and dig into her skull, rubbing and massaging and scratching in turn. A low moan rises from her throat as he runs his fingers to the base of her skull and presses hard into the hair. “Normally we rinse and move to the conditioner, but a second shampoo to rinse out any dirt is a good idea if you haven't had a good clean a while.”

She is putty in his hands as the hot water rinses the soap before he begins the whole process again. Lather and scrubbing, scratching her scalp and making deep moans and groans rise from her throat. When the water is poured over again she is saddened that there is only one step left. 

“Now we condition. Hand me that comb?” she opens her eyes to see his hand stretched out in front of her to a white comb by her feet. Nimbly, she stretches and uses her toes to grasp the handle and bring it to her hand before passing it to him. “Stretchy. First, we condition the ends, they need the most moisture, then cover all the hair, and go section by section to make sure each strand is covered. It will sit for a minute or so before we rinse.”

While the shampooing was fabulous, this conditioning thing could very easily become Rey's favourite thing to do. Ben was gentle as he rubbed the thicker bar into her hair, starting at the frayed ends and moving to her scalp. The brush with its wide teeth went softly through her hair, parting it as he swirled the conditioner around each strand. She could have fallen asleep as he gently poured the hot water over her head in a slow stream, fingers running down each section to ensure all the conditioner was washed out. 

When he tapped her shoulder, she sat up with a sigh and turned to look at him. 

He was smiling that same smile he had in their vision, dimples in each cheek as he looked at her. “I can feel how relaxed you are Rey.”

She hums a noncommittal and rests her head in her hands, eyes heavy. 

He chuckles and brushes his thumb along her cheek, “come on. I'll dry you off and then you can go sleep.”

“' M not tired.” she blinks at him, as he smiles and stands up in front of her. She can see him as he steps out of the tub, long lean legs and firm bum before he wraps a towel around himself and turns towards her. She stands on wobbly legs as he helps her from the tub, wrapping a towel around her and gently patting her dry as she leans against him. 

“Even the great Jedi Rey has to sleep,” he bends to place an arm behind her knees and back and lifts her into his arms. “Your room is across from mine.” he walks them down a short hallway before coming to two large doors. The left opens without his lifting a finger and she blinks sleepily at the surroundings. 

The bed he places her on his soft, the blankets envelop her and she burrows beneath one that feels like sand. She is asleep before Ben has a chance to show her the nightclothes, so he just pulls the towel out from under her and tosses another blanket on top. The mountains get chilly as night, and as he leans down to kiss her forehead, he remembers to take a moment on the way out to light a fire in both their rooms. 

Tomorrow he would show her around, show her the training yard and the library. Show her where he already started writing down everything he saw from his side of the war in the vison. Where they would hopefully come up with a plan to defeat Palpatine. 

As he lay in his bed, blankets tucked up to his chin, he reached out through the force to feel her still asleep, deep asleep. He matches her breathing, closing his eyes to fall into his own sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, are they a little OOC? Yes, maybe BUT they do have an entire year of memories and feelings in their brains and hearts from that shared vision as well as their current feelings? Also yes.
> 
> HC that Rose has some nerve damage which caused her to be sidelined, BUT NOT IN THIS FIC. if you don't like her, sorry but you're going to hate this. 
> 
> Intimacy doesn't mean they have to have sex. being intimate can literally be having your partner scrub your back or wash your hair. They will eventually have sex, but not for several chapters sorry! we need a little more character growth and plot build-up before the climax can happen.
> 
> Also, be kind to any retail workers you encounter this boxing day- its a hard shitty job, and you don't need to make it harder by being an asshole to them. 
> 
> Be a Ben, not a Kylo Ren.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hated TROS.
> 
> HEADCANON that it was a shared vision they had, and using it will find a way to actually defeat Shitty Grampa #2 while keeping them alive. 
> 
> No update schedule at the moment, when I get one I'll let y'all know.


End file.
